1. Technical Field
The present application is directed to a lighter and method of use and, in particular, to a lighter with a safety device to prevent inadvertent ignition of the lighter and a method of using the lighter.
2. Related Art
Many safety devices have been proposed to prevent inadvertent lighting of lighters, in particular by children. One such lighter is described in Korean Utility Model Registration 239686, which discloses an igniting lighter with a safety device provided at one side of an ignition button. In order to ignite the lighter, the safety device first must be unlocked, followed by depressing the ignition button. However, the safety device can be unlocked only by an intentional manipulation when carrying out the ignition. Further, after the ignition, the safety device has to be locked by an intentional manipulation. This can be inconvenient and more importantly, easily forgotten when a user is busy, defeating the purpose of having a safety lock.
Thus, there is need in the art for a lighter with an automatic safety feature to further decrease the possibility of inadvertent lighting, providing increased safety to users, especially children.